Ours, Yours, Mine
by ceruleanday
Summary: "'Mereka. Kau. Aku'. Ketiganya adalah bagian dari Konoha. Mereka yang tak berdosa. Kau yang berkhianat. Dan, aku yang Jincuuriki. Tanpa satu di antaranya, Konoha takkan pernah abadi. Selamanya." Special fic to celebrate SNS Day. RnR!


Sebuah **AR (Alternate Reality) **yang dipersembahkan khusus oleh saya untuk meramaikan **SNS Day **yang berlangsung tepat pada tanggal **10 Juli **ini dengan tema : **S.N Hints Quote**. Total keseluruhan kata : 4740 words.

**Peringatan : **Sedikit membingungkan dengan alur pikiran yang berpindah-pindah di tiap _scene_. Mostly, saya memakai pikiran dan perasaan Hatake Kakashi. Tapi, tetap yang menjadi karakter utamanya adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. _The time issue _kira-kira tepat satu bulan setelah _The Fourth Shinobi World War_—jika benar-benar telah usai. Di sini, Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha dan Naruto bukan lagi _Jinchuuriki. _Peringatan terutama pada _chara's death_.

**Bold words plus number (e.g : "Bla bla bla." **[1]**) : **The true quotes.

**Bold only with **_Italic _: Bijuu's words.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi<strong>

**1999**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ketika musim gugur usai, salju akan menemani dan mendampingi kita. Namun, kala salju terakhir membasahi dan membekukan pohon-pohon itu, pucuk-pucuk daun baru akan segera tumbuh perlahan demi perlahan. Hingga, kau sadar bila Konoha akan selalu diisi oleh dedaunan indah di musim semi. Generasi penerus kita akan jauh lebih kuat dan jauh lebih perkasa dibanding pendahulu mereka. Itulah tugas kita... Itulah kita—shinobi Konoha..."<p>

—itulah kita, Kakashi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tou-san, _Sandaime Hokage-_sama, _Minato-_Sensei, _Jiraiya-_jii_, Naruto, Sasuke... apa menurutmu... aku sudah menjadi sosok guru yang baik?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ours, Yours, Mine<strong>_**  
><strong>by _ceruleanday

July 10th, 2011

* * *

><p>Kali ini, pria itu menolak mendengar. Ia bungkam sekaligus membiarkan ketiga panca indera yang lain terbias oleh aroma, gambar, dan rasa yang transparan. Ia meniti satu per satu tangga basah oleh air hujan di petang hari. Jumlahnya mungkin lebih dari seratus anak tangga, tetapi ia tak peduli pada peluhnya. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, dan jam demi jam, ia berlalu dan membiarkan waktu yang menuntun langkah-langkahnya.<p>

Beberapa menit yang lalu—bukan. Ia hanya lupa. Mungkin, beratus-ratus jam yang lalu, ia masih berada di tempat itu. Dalam posisi yang sama dan dalam pakaian yang sama. Hanya, aroma darah yang tanah menyatu oleh air hujan. Ia kebingungan tapi ia semakin membungkam bibirnya. Ia sedih sekaligus marah—marah pada dirinya yang bodoh. Pertanyaan mengapa ia masih di sana, masih hidup, dan masih bernafas dalam api Konoha no Sato adalah hal klise yang sungguh sangat disesali olehnya. Andai tubuhnya bisa berucap, segera setelah kematian itu menjelang padanya, ia akan meminta pada Kami-_sama _agar jiwa miliknya terbakar bersama abu penyesalan.

Ia di sana. Menangis. Menunggu dan tetap menunggu sebuah jawaban.

Mungkin benar perkataan Sakura. Jangan pernah menjanjikan apapun dan jangan pernah memberi harapan pada seseorang. Sebab, ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya jauh sebelum hasil terlihat. Keputusasaan, penyesalan, dan kekecewaan. Ia sudah tahu semuanya, hanya... ia selalu bimbang. Ia tidak ingin jatuh dalam kegagalan.

Hatake Kakashi berdiri bersama figur berbentuk lingkaran api. Mereka saling berhadapan. Tidak menyapa satu sama lain. Dibiarkannya hujan sebagai alat penerjemah. Kemudian, nama-nama yang terukir di sana adalah bagian dari pembatas yang paling dibencinya. Bukan dua nama itu yang diharapkannya. Bukan. Bukan sama sekali. Ia mahfum, tetapi ia berkelit dari logikanya. Ia membuat kesimpulan... Pada akhirnya, ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia bukan Hatake Kakashi sang tersohor. Bukan sang _Copy Ninja_. Bukan sang penakluk. Bukan pula sang perkasa. Ia hanya manusia—pria dengan banyak kesalahan.

Lagi. Ia menangis. Bersama turunnya hujan. Basah.

...api Konoha akan selalu hidup dalam jiwa-jiwa mereka yang telah tiada. Tersimpan dalam abu keabadian. Dibawa oleh angin sejuk dari persinggahan terakhir, bersama sembilan pucuk daun pohon persaudaraan...

_These tombstones_. _May you rest in peace..._

'_Gomennasai. Gomennasai. Gomennasai... Naruto, Sasuke...'_

Pada akhirnya, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bukan siapa-siapa.

Dua nama itulah yang menjadikannya sebagai seorang Hatake Kakashi. Seorang pendahulu yang akan menjadi api bagi daun-daun baru berikutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Bagiku, itulah ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan." <em>**[1]

Uchiha Sasuke paham, telah berulang kali bocah pirang itu akan mengungkapkan hal yang sama. Berulang kali, tetapi ia sangat menyukainya. Bukan apa yang terlintas cepat oleh otak berkapasitas rendah miliknya. Ia menyukai bagaimana bocah itu mengungkapkan secara eksplisit apa yang sulit dirasakannya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Dalam dua puluh empat jam, sekiranya terdapat satu jam di mana Uchiha Sasuke akan mengamati langit dari atap gedung Rumah Sakit Konoha. Apa yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah bayangan keabuan yang lamat-lamat berubah semakin redup. Kelima jemari miliknya menahan sinar mentari yang terlihat jauh lebih terang dari biasanya. Hanya berbentuk dot kecil kemudian menghilang. Setelah berkedip, ia bisa melihat lebih jelas. Hanya bertahan selama satu menit, hal yang sama akan terus berulang. Ia mendengus tapi tersenyum.

Sebentar lagi, dunia akan mencaci maki dirinya. Membuang dirinya ke sebuah tempat terjauh yang pernah ada. Ke sebuah dimensi yang tak memiliki waktu. Ke sebuah tempat bernama _alam baka_.

Cahaya mungil itu berwarna kuning. Bukan putih monokrom. Ia pasti sedang mengalami masa dorman yang sangat panjang. Tidur dan bermimpi akan kehidupan yang tak pernah dilaluinya. Sepintas, ia menganggap bayang semu di hadapannya adalah kenyataan. Melihat kakak lelakinya berdiri tegap dan menyodorkan tangan tuk diraihnya. Mengamati senyuman ayah dan ibunya atas keberhasilannya menjadi Uchiha yang terbaik. Membuktikan bahwa ia telah kembali sebagai seorang pengkhianat di depan Naruto. Dan, menjadi murid tak tahu diri di hadapan Kakashi. Semuanya adalah mimpi baginya—mimpi yang ingin dilupakannya.

Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari mimpi buruk itu. Ia sudah terjatuh sangat dalam di lautan gelap itu. Dan, ia sudah membuat banyak tangis dan darah terbuang sia-sia.

'_Aku adalah pria brengsek. Aku adalah pria brengsek. Aku adalah—'_

"Kau bukan pria brengsek, temanku. Sama sekali bukan. Kau hanya... sedikit idiot."

'_Jangan bicara begitu di depanku seolah kau mengerti.' _

Sebuah tawa pelan terdengar sayup-sayup. Ia membawa sebuah nampan hitam berisi dua cangkir teh hangat. Sasuke tak pernah memiliki inisiatif untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru. Perlu sedikit dorongan hingga kedua kulit berbeda warna itu saling menyentuh. Kulit Sasuke begitu dingin dan pucat, sedangkan kulit tan itu hangat dan—

"Lihat aku?" tanyanya pelan. Ia menggerakkan sebelah tangan Sasuke ke arah cangkir teh. "Apa yang kau rasakan? Hangat, 'kan?" lanjutnya sembari menuntun tangan itu kembali ke pangkuan pemiliknya. "Eits, pelan-pelan saja, nanti tumpah. Kasihan Sakura-_chan _nantinya. Dia sudah berulang kali harus mengganti pakaianmu karena yaa selalu ketumpahan air minum."

Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan langit sebagai saksi mata. Awan-awan kemerahan seperti coretan dewa yang bertintakan oleh darah. Waktu terasa melambat oleh detik dalam jam yang diam. Hening dan sepi. Dua pilar raksasa membatasi ruang lingkup mereka. Masih terdiam tanpa tahu siapa yang ingin memulai kata pertama.

"Begini ya rasanya jadi manusia biasa?" tanyanya dengan kekehan. "Tidak punya kekuatan lagi. Tidak jadi _Jinchuuriki _lagi_—_Gaara-lah yang pertama merasakannya kurasa. Tidak jadi pahlawan lagi. Tidak jadi musuh lagi. Tidak jadi_—shinobi _lagi. Hm."

'_Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?_'

Naruto mendesah. "Entahlah. Tapi, kenapa kau murung? Sebentar lagi kau akan menemukan kebebasan absurd yang begitu kau idamkan. Mengenai ini dan itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tahu bagaimana Tsunade-_baabaa_ dan perangai petinggi-petinggi Konoha. Ah, kurasa, mereka sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya pahlawan di sini. Hm."

Pria Uchiha itu masih bungkam. Ia berbicara melalui benaknya. Merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang terlalu dingin bagi kulit pucatnya. Ia bagai mayat hidup—tak merasakan apa-apa, tak mendengar apa-apa, tak mampu melihat apapun, dan tak ingin berbicara satu kata pun. Sasuke menyukai seluruh fragmen kata yang terucap oleh bibir Naruto. Ia—ia tak ingin mengganggu apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Hei, ini berapa, coba tebak."

Dua bayang itu hanya berbentuk siluet tajam yang sulit diterjemahkannya. Ada hitam pekat yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Namun, lamat-lamat, titik-titik cahaya itu berkumpul menjadi garis tegas. Jemari itu diraihnya. Digenggamnya erat. Tak ingin dilepaskan. Tak ingin lagi melepaskan jemari itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah! Lihat 'kan! Kau itu sebenarnya masih bisa melihat, Sasuke! Hahaha. Aku tahu kok. Aku tahu. Hm." Kemudian, Naruto sadar jika sahabatnya adalah seorang pemuda lemah yang tak lagi memiliki kekuatan apapun. Genggamannya terasa seperti getaran kuat. Bagai garputala yang dipukul pada tangkai besi. Itulah tangan Sasuke saat ini. "Hei, kali ini, kau harus mendengarkanku, oke?"

**'_Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?' _**[2]

Ia tersenyum cerah. Tipikal dirinya ketika masih cilik dan tetap seperti itu hingga saat ini. Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang disukai Sasuke. Meski, ia kerap kali menghiraukannya.

"Jangan bertanya seolah kau tak pernah mengenalku, Sasuke. Apa yang kuyakini benar adalah apa yang akan kulakukan. Apa yang kuyakini salah adalah hal yang kuhindari. Sedangkan mengenai pertanyaanmu itu, kau lebih paham jawabannya dibanding diriku."

Teh dalam kedua cangkir marmer terasa lebih dingin. Uap hangatnya telah mengepul sedari tadi. Perlahan, satu tangan ikut menyokong tangan yang lain. Membiarkan rasa hangat dan nyaman yang masih tersisa itu menghapus dahaga dalam kerongkongannya. Meski masih dengan tangan yang tremor, Sasuke berusaha menyentuh dan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Berharap tangan itu tidak lagi lepas dari dirinya. Tak 'kan lari menjauh lagi. Lagi. Dan, lagi.

**"_Ne, _Sasuke. Aku tahu kau selalu sendiri. Awalnya, aku jadi tenang karena tahu ada orang yang sama denganku. Selain itu, aku senang. Sebenarnya, aku ingin cepat-cepat ngobrol denganmu. Tapi... kau tidak menyapaku. Lalu, kau mampu melakukan apa saja. Dan, kau selalu populer di antara semuanya—"** [3](*)

Tangan itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Kemudian, tangan itu dihadapkan pada langit di atas sana, seakan menunjuk konstelasi bintang yang mulai terlihat di perbatasan horizon. Meski terlalu redup, Sasuke berusaha menangkap cahaya oleh garis tegas itu. Ia tahu, ia masih bisa mendapatkan cahaya lagi. Cahaya yang jauh lebih terang dan jelas dibanding mentari maupun _rembulan_.

**"—karena aku dan kau terlalu berbeda. Karena kesal, aku seenaknya menjadikanmu rivalku. Aku tidak mau kalah. Disebut-sebut sebagai orang gagal, aku jadi berpikir repot begitu. Walau masuk tim tujuh, ternyata sama saja. Dengan keras kepala, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebenarnya... aku juga ingin jadi sepertimu... Dulu, kau orang yang kukagumi—"** (**)

'_Aku juga ingin bertarung denganmu.' _

**"—hm, yeah, kau mengatakan hal itu. Hm. Menyadarinya, aku merasa begitu senang. Sebab, itu kata-katamu yang mengakuiku untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi... tanpa adu pukul pun kau dan aku sudah tahu. Meski tanpa kata-kata, sejak saat itu, kita adalah—"** (***)

**'—_nakama_.'** (****)

Warna cerah membumbung tinggi dan melintas saat sinar mentari terakhir terlihat di balik batas horizon di sebelah barat. Kaokan gagak yang kembali ke sarang-sarang mereka turut memulai dibukanya tabir malam. Naruto tersenyum dan terkekeh ringan. Meski masih merasa nyeri pasca pertarungan hebat dengan tokoh utama _villain _di kisah hidupnya, ia tetap merebahkan tubuhnya di atas bata puncak bangunan Rumah Sakit Konoha—saksi mata perkelahian sepihak mereka bertahun-tahun dahulu.

"_Nakama_... Kuharap, aku benar-benar bisa memahami arti kata itu. Hm..." tegasnya meski dengan nada malas. "Kakashi-_Sensei _pernah bertanya padaku apakah ia... apakah ia telah gagal dalam mendidik tim kita. Aku yang bodoh yang belum pernah lulus ujian _Chuunin—_haha, lalu... Sakura-_chan _yang sangat sulit mengendalikan kemarahannya—_well, _yang ini jangan kau beritahukan pada orangnya ya. Kemudian, kau yang sangat suka melarikan diri. _Jeez, _kau ini seperti anak kecil yang mainannya diambil begitu saja. Begitu ngambek, langsung lari dan tak mau pulang. Hahh... ternyata tim tujuh adalah tim terunik yang pernah ada ya? Apa ayahku dan ayahmu juga seperti itu dulu?"

'_Entahlah._'

"Hm. _Souka._ Padahal, aku ingin sekali melihat mereka berada dalam satu tim seperti kita berdua. Haha."

Hembusan angin malam menembus tajam melalui tulang-tulang ringkih Sasuke. Ia sedikit merasa kedinginan dan berusaha membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat. Namun, ia tak ubah ingin mengubah posisi. Tetap seperti itu hingga seseorang di sampingnya juga ikut bangkit.

"_Saa! _Ayo kita masuk. Sudah malam. Tentunya, kau tidak mau mendapatkan omelan Tsunade-_baabaa _ataupun tinju maut Sakura-_chan, _bukan? Berdirilah, Tuan Tampan."

Pemuda pirang itu mengambil langkah mendekati si Uchiha. Diraihnya lengan kurus yang tersembunyi dalam balutan _hakama _hitam bergaris-garis putih. Pelan-pelan, Naruto memapahnya dan dihentikan oleh satu tangan Sasuke yang meminta tuk berjalan sendiri. Kemudian, langit di atas sana masih sama seperti langit di malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Hei, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi -_Sensei _tadi. Menurutmu, apa kau pikir Kakashi-_Sensei _telah gagal mendidik kita, hm? Kupikir sih tidak. Soalnya... lihat, lihat. Aku sudah bertambah ganteng dan tinggi! Lebih tinggi beberapa centi darimu lho, Sasuke-_teme_."

'_Hn._'

Sasuke menyukai bagaimana pada akhirnya Naruto mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka di petang hari. Selalu seperti itu hingga malam menjelang. Banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, tetapi ia tahu, ia selalu tahu jika Naruto mampu menjawabnya entah kapan itu. Sesekali, ia pernah berharap pada Kami-_sama_, bila waktunya telah berhenti, ia ingin agar waktu yang masih tersisa banyak untuknya adalah milik Naruto selamanya.

'_Kakashi bukanlah guru yang gagal. Ia telah menjadikan api Konoha memancar jauh lebih terang dari masa sebelumnya..._'

* * *

><p>Ini bukanlah eksekusi mati yang kerap kali dinikmati dengan secangkir kopi beku ataupun musik bermelodi sedih. Semuanya hanya mimpi semu yang bertahan sementara, kemudian hilang selepas raga telah kembali ke dalam tubuh.<p>

Telinganya kembali tuli. Bibirnya kembali bisu. Matanya kembali buta.

Ia merasakan melalui hembusan angin yang tertiup kuat namun pelan di seputar tubuhnya. Ia nyaris terhuyung tapi ia tetap begerak maju ke depan—menghadapi apa yang harus dihadapinya. Sekali lagi, ini bukanlah eksekusi mati untuknya. Ini hanya bagian dari waktu dalam hidupnya yang masih bergerak maju perlahan tapi lambat.

Sebuah bencana besar memberi kabar buruk bagi Konoha. Semestinya hal-hal itu telah berakhir. Namun, ia mengelak akan apa yang mampu dilihatnya secara telanjang. Apa yang ditangkap oleh satu _Sharingan-_nya masih menjadi bagian dari sejarah yang kembali terulang. Apa yang dilakukan satu muridnya adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Kemarahan dewa menantang keberanian sang pemimpin.

Hatake Kakashi kembali bimbang.

Ia ragu. Ia terlalu takut memberikan janji sekecil apapun. Para dewa dalam wujud kesembilan ruh _Bijuu _meminta pengadilan tertinggi atas nama Uchiha Sasuke. Kematian pendiri klannya tak bisa dijadikan sebagai satu-satunya keadilan yang diinginkan oleh mereka. Nyawa dari keturunan terakhir yang masih hidup adalah permintaan total.

Jika tidak, dunia para _shinobi _akan hilang. Runtuh hingga berkeping-keping seakan kembali ke asalnya dahulu.

Hatake Kakashi tahu suatu hal mengenai janji dan harapan. Keduanya hidup saling bersinggungan. Begitu sulit tuk disanggupi, namun akan berbuah manis setelahnya. Dengan sikap bijak layaknya seorang pemimpin, ia sanggup mengambil sebuah resiko. Menanggungnya seakan itu adalah beban miliknya seorang. Tak perlu ada yang memahami, tak perlu ada yang tahu, dan tak perlu ada yang menangisinya. Itulah konsekuensi yang dipikul seorang Hokage. Baginya, hal itu tak hanya menjadi kewajiban absurd-nya. Semuanya lebih kepada darah _Konoha's Fire _yang mengalir bersama pembuluh nadinya.

Maka, ia membuat sebuah janji.

Namun, selalu saja ada yang mengganggu. Seseorang yang memiliki seribu telinga. Dan, Hatake Kakashi merutuki janji yang terlontarkan oleh belah bibirnya kepada kesembilan ruh _Bijuu _itu.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto paham sejak awal bila ia adalah anak bodoh yang tak memiliki masa depan cerah. Keinginan kuat dan sifat sejak lahiriah lah yang kemudian dijadikannya sebagai modal tumpuan hidup. Mengejar cita-cita hingga menjadi seorang pahlawan bukanlah keinginannya yang paling utama. Jika satu mimpinya hilang, ia akan mencari cara lain guna mengejar mimpi yang sama namun dengan jalan yang berbeda. Buktinya, ia mampu mengejar Uchiha Sasuke hingga sejauh ini.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto takkan meninggalkan beban berat bertumpu pada satu pihak saja. Baginya, penderitaan, kesedihan, kesusahan, kebahagiaan, dan kemarahan bukan untuk dirasakan secara pribadi. Semuanya wajib dibagi oleh yang lainnya. Maka, ia paham. Meski ia bodoh, ia selalu paham saat hati berbincang melalui bahasa verbal. Tipu muslihat kata akan selalu kalah dengan kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah sang guru.

"_Ne, _Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini, aku melihat Kakashi-_Sensei _makin murung saja. Hm, tepatnya bukan murung. Lebih mirip... err—apa ya?"

'_Sedih?'_

"Aa! Kurasa begitu. Tapi... dia 'kan sudah jadi Hokage sekarang. Masa' gara-gara ditumpuki puluhan berkas setiap harinya membuatnya jadi sedih sih? Iya sih, dengan begitu, ia memang tak bisa lagi membaca buku oh—apa ya namanya itu. Aku merasa ada yang ganjil dengannya."

'_Tak mencari tahu?'_

"Hmm, kepada siapa tepatnya?"

'_Bertanya langsung pada orangnya, dobe_.'

Naruto mendecak. "Paling dia akan bilang, '_Tenang saja, semua baik-baik saja kok._'. Huff, semua orang akan menjawab seperti itu bila kita bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tapi... aku merasa benar-benar aneh dengan raut wajahnya. Sesekali, ia terlihat murung. Lama-lama, ia kembali seperti dirinya lagi."

'_Kita tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak mencobanya.' _

"Hm. Baiklah. Aku akan mencari tahu."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

'_**Berikan jiwa Uchiha Sasuke pada kami, maka Konoha akan terbebas dari penderitaannya hingga dunia berakhir kelak, manusia.'**_

'_**Ya... Berikan jiwanya...'**_

'_**Hanya jiwa Uchiha yang kami inginkan. Tak ada yang lain...'**_

'_**Uchiha Sasuke telah membawa penderitaan yang teramat besar untuk rakyatmu. Tak sadarkah kau akan hal itu?'**_

'_**BIARKAN IA MATI!'**_

Naruto terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dalam kegundahan. Ia masih di ranjang yang sama dengan aroma obat yang sangat menusuk. Dipandanginya sekelilingnya, tubuh kurus Sasuke telah terlelap di atas ranjang sebelahnya. Batas tipis kain putih memisahkan mereka berdua. Suasana remang di tengah malam memberi tampilan siluet sinar tipis panjang dari arah jendela. Namun, lamat-lamat, sebuah sosok muncul dari sana.

'_Gaki..._'

"Si-siapa?"

'_Rindu padaku, heh?'_

"Kyu-kyu-kyuubi?"

Bayang itu bergerak secepat kilat dan mendekati sosok yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Naruto berusaha menegapkan tubuhnya, namun sebuah tangan melarangnya. '_Tetaplah beristirahat, Gaki. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan suatu hal untukmu.'_

"Ng."

'_Kau memimpikan pesan dariku?' _

Naruto mengangguk sekali. Mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya, Kyuubi kembali berbicara. '_Aku tahu kau takkan membiarkan sebuah beban ditumpu secara sepihak oleh seseorang yang mungkin sudah sangat kau kenal. Karenanya... bawa bocah Uchiha itu ke bekas berdirinya Kuil Nakano milik klan Uchiha sebelum matahari terbenam. Bila tidak, kalian berdua akan—'_

"Mati?"

'_Hatake Kakashi, bocah itu berniat menanggung segalanya sendiri. Itulah yang ia katakan padaku dan pada kami.'_

"Ka-Kakashi-_Sensei? _Tidak mungkin... Jadi..."

'_Kau selalu tahu hal terburuk yang akan kukatakan, Gaki. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan menyelamatkan sahabat beserta gurumu, kemudian... rakyat Konoha di masa depan..._'

"_Masa depan Konoha, eh?"_

* * *

><p>'<em>Mau ke mana kita?'<em>

"Ke rumahmu. Hehe."

Mata Sasuke berakomodasi sempurna di hari itu. Meski masih berupa siluet kasar oleh bayang-bayang cahaya monokrom, ia sudah bisa melangkah dengan kedua kakinya secara mandiri. Tak perlu lagi papahan dari yang lain atau Naruto. Ia tak menyangka bila hari itu Naruto memohon suatu hal aneh padanya. Ia ingin ditunjukkan lokasi perumahan Uchiha dahulu yang sekarang telah rata oleh tanah akibat pertempuran dahsyat mereka dengan Uchiha Madara.

"Kali ini, apa yang bisa kau lihat?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian. Beberapa batu kerikil ditendangnya secara bergantian.

'_Tidak ada. Hanya kau.'_

"He? Masa' hanya aku sih? Kau tidak lihat ada danau di sebelah sana? Lalu... ada dermaga kecil tempat perahu biasa berlabuh. Kemudian—"

'_Mataku hanya mampu melihat cahaya yang jauh lebih terang, Naruto.'_

Pemuda itu diam. Ia membisu. Ia berbalik dan mendapatkan wajah datar nan skeptis yang selalu ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya. Ia tersenyum riang dan kembali melangkah maju. "Hahaha. Kurasa kau benar. _Gomenne_." jawabnya pelan. "Apa karena rambutku yang terlalu norak sehingga kau hanya terbiasa dengan warna kuning dibanding putih?" lanjutnya dengan kekehan.

Sasuke hanya perlu tersenyum tipis. Saat berikutnya, ia akan mendengarkan gumaman-gumaman Naruto yang jauh lebih menarik. Karena baginya, tak 'kan ada cahaya lain yang mampu mengalahkan _cahaya _milik Naruto, meski pengelihatannya dikatakan telah hilang untuk selamanya. Selamanya.

'_Kita sudah sampai. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?'_

Suara Sasuke menyadarkannya. Ia berhenti melangkah dan mengamati sekitarnya. Hanya tersisa abu hitam dan sedikit bercak kayu yang telah termakan api. Tangannya menyentuh bongkahan kayu yang masih kokoh. Dialirkannya sedikit chakra _Sage _miliknya, memindai masa lalu kelam yang mungkin terjadi di tempat itu. Lalu... ia paham mengapa peristiwa buruk di masa lalu mengubah sifat Sasuke seperti ini. Kesedihan yang dialami bocah kecil yang sering duduk termangu sendirian di tepian dermaga melebihi kesedihan mana pun yang pernah dirasakannya.

Langit kian berubah warna. Mencapai batas horizon.

"Kami sangat senang jika Naruto-_san _berkunjung ke tempat ini. Tapi... kami tidak ingin melihat pengkhianat itu berkeliaran di sekitar Anda."

Seorang wanita muda mendekat dari arah dermaga. Ia mengenakan kimono putih bermotif bunga krisan. Wajahnya pucat dan pias. Rambutnya disanggul indah dan rapi. Namun, wajahnya menunjukkan hal yang kontradiktif. Ia menatap mereka penuh dengan kebencian. Langkahnya tertahan sesaat setelah Sasuke bergerak maju menghalangi Naruto yang akan segera balik menyapa. Sebuah kunai menahan pergerakan si wanita muda.

"Kami tidak berniat melakukan hal buruk, terlebih pada Naruto-_san. _Kami—di sini, menjaga tempat ini dari kutukan para Uchiha. Semenjak tragedi itu, kami selalu di sini, mengawasi alih-alih para Uchiha yang masih hidup menyentuh tempat ini lagi. Karena, kami tahu bahwa rahasia iblis para Uchiha berada di sana—di Kuil Nakano."

Sasuke tak peduli. Ia tak peduli pada semua hal yang dikatakan wanita itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada kunai miliknya. Naruto diam dan mengamati mereka berdua. Ia berusaha melerai.

"Aa, kurasa... kurasa, yang berlalu biarlah menjadi hal yang sudah berlalu, nona. _Well, _sudah sebulan, 'kan?" tanyanya. Ada senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tidak. Kami tidak ingin Uchiha itu kembali ke tanah ini. Tidak sampai—"

"Kumohon. Mengertilah, nona. Nona boleh membenci pemuda ini. Nona boleh tidak memaafkannya seumur hidup nona. Hanya, aku ingin nona memahami_nya—_memahamiku. Kami berdua telah kehilangan apa yang menurut kami sangat berharga. Karenanya... tak peduli pada nyawa kami, apapun demi Konoha, akan selalu _aku _dan—ia perjuangkan. Tidakkah itu setimpal sekarang, hm?"

Tubuh wanita itu bergetar. ia menahan tangis. Ia membiarkan rintik air matanya turun membahasi kedua bilah permata biru miliknya. Kimononya basah oleh lumpur dan air mata. Namun, ia menolak mendengar. Ia membuat telinganya tuli. Ia membuat matanya buta. Ia _terlalu _membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

"TIDAK! UCHIHA SASUKE HARUS MATI! PENGKHIANAT HARUS MATI!"

_**Deg!**_

Kemudian, waktu berhenti. Mereka terpenjara dalam lautan waktu yang tak kunjung berakhir. Semuanya hitam dan hanya suara yang masih terdengar. _Teishi Jikan no Jutsu_ tentu menjadi jurus yang sangat efektif. Sebab, satu detik di sana sama saja dengan menit-menit yang terlalu panjang di dunia nyata.

Naruto dan Sasuke telah terjebak dalam ruang tanpa waktu. Dan, mereka hanyalah dua pemuda lemah yang tak memiliki kekuatan apapun.

'_Tsk—'_

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Sasuke. Ia berharap kedua matanya mampu melihat cahaya lagi, meski...

_...Tsukuyomi._

"Jangan kau lakukan itu, Sasuke! Kau sudah kehilangan kedua matamu! Tidak mungkin kau bisa melakukannya lagi!" teriak Naruto penuh keputusasaan. "_YAMETE, SASUKE!_"

'_Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu atau untuk diriku sendiri, usuratonkachi. Aku melakukannya—_

—_demi Konoha. Penjara waktu ini tak memiliki jalan keluar selain menggunakan jurus yang sama. Dan kau tahu, tidak, kita berdua tahu—hanya aku yang bisa membukanya.'_

"Tidak... Tidak... Bukan... _Kusso!_" Naruto melukai kedua kepalannya. Meninju dan terus meninju dinding hitam itu. Berusaha memecahkan warna hitam di sekitarnya. Namun, nihil.

'_Hentikan perbuatan bodohmu itu, Naruto!'_

"Tidak... Tidak..."

'_Che_.'—ketika ia melangkah, di situlah ia membuka kedua matanya. _Sharingan _miliknya berputar sekali, namun kembali padam.

_**Criing!**_

Satu... Dua... Tiga...

Hanya tiga detik. Hanya tiga detik ia mampu melihat cahaya. Cahaya yang selalu diinginkannya. Cahaya yang begitu terang...

...lalu, semuanya kembali menghitam. Gelap. Seperti sedia kala.

Untuk beberapa menit, Naruto terdiam. Ia kembali membisu.

Ia kehilangan raganya untuk sementara waktu.

'_**Menjauh dari tempat ini, bocah...'**_

'_**Tidak semestinya kau berada di tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat terkutuk!'**_

"_Kalian... siapa?_"

"_Siapa?"_

'_**Menjauhlah, Uzumaki Naruto. Menjauhlah dari keturunan Uchiha itu!'**_

"_Apa?"_

Ia masih di tempat yang sangat hitam. Ia tak dapat menemukan Sasuke.

Tubuhnya terlihat menjauh dari raga miliknya. Menjauh dan makin menjauh. Ia berusaha mengejarnya namun rantai-rantai milik Kyuubi mengikat dirinya dengan begitu erat. Warna darah, api dan air menyatu menutupi arah pandangnya. Di sisi-sisinya, para ruh _Bijuu _menjaga dirinya layaknya ia adalah benda berharga yang tak boleh disentuh siapapun. Benda spesial yang bukan milik siapapun selain milik _mereka_. Karena, Uzumaki Naruto adalah tubuh bagi jiwa _mereka_. Sedangkan, Uchiha Sasuke adalah iblis yang selalu mengintai tubuh suci itu.

Naruto tak bergerak. Ia bagai kehilangan seluruh tenaga. Ia terjatuh.

"_Kusso... Kussoyaro!_"

Ia meneriaki sekitarnya dalam keputusasaan. Tak ada yang mau mendengar. Ia telah lepas dari jasmaninya untuk sementara. Ia tak bisa merasakan kehadiran Sasuke—rasanya seperti sudah mati saja.

"_Lepaskan aku! I-ini... Ini bukan kesalahannya! Bukan!"_

'_**Jika Uchiha Sasuke mati, kami akan memberikan keabadian untuk Dunia Shinobi, Manusia.'**_

Si ekor satu berbicara. Benak Naruto bertanya penuh curiga, apakah Gaara juga berpikir yang sama? Apakah ia akan membunuh Sasuke jika ia mampu? Apakah—

'_**Matahari segera terbenam. Di batas horizon, kami akan mengadili Uchiha Sasuke, bocah. Kau—terlambat.'**_

"_Yameteee!"_

* * *

><p>'<em>Aku benar-benar kasihan melihatmu—'<em>

'—_orang berubah. Sasuke sudah bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Dulu, aku benci sekali pada Sasuke. Tapi, begitu sama-sama, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Dia... orang yang mengakui keberadaanku lebih dari siapapun. Karena... Sasuke adalah temanku. Ikatan penting yang akhirnya kudapatkan—'<em>

'—_kalau tanganku putus, akan kubunuh dengan tendangan. Kalau kakiku putus, akan kubunuh dengan gigitan. Kalau leherku putus, akan kubunuh dengan sorot mata kebencian. Kalau mataku dicongkel, akan kubunuh dengan kutukan. Walau akan terpotong-potong, aku akan mengambil Sasuke dari Orochimaru.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Itulah ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan...'<em>

'_Itulah ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan...'_

'_Itulah ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan...'_

'_Itulah ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan...'_

"Sasuke, kau adalah temanku. Kau adalah sahabatku. Kau adalah kakakku. Kau adalah saudaraku. Kau dan aku adalah _shinobi Konohagakure no Sato_."

"Berapa kali pun kau melarikan diri dan pergi, aku akan tetap mengejarmu. Berapa kali pun kau berusaha membunuhku, aku akan tetap mendekatimu. Meski harus sampai seperti ini pun—"

"Kita tetap—"

—_nakama."_

"Iya, 'kan?"

* * *

><p>'<em>Gomennasai, Naruto.'<em>

'_**SHINITAINO! UCHIHA SASUKE!'**_

"_Yameteee!"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

'_Naruto. Omae wa zettai ni usuratonkachi.'_

"Heh! Jadi bodoh selamanya tak masalah. Yang penting, kau sudah kembali. Meski, harus mati sekalipun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Lalu, Hatake Kakashi mendengarkan bunyi hujan yang meritik pelan.<p>

Berita itu baru saja tiba. Namun, ia selalu terlambat. Ia sudah terlalu lambat. Menyadarinya.

...ia telah menjadi guru yang gagal. Ia adalah shinobi gagal. Ia adalah seorang Hokage yang gagal.

Karena, ia pernah mengucapkan sebuah janji dan banyak harapan dalam waktu yang begitu sempit. Apa yang kemudian dilihatnya hanyalah dua tubuh yang sedang tertidur pulas. Di sana, bersama dengan seorang wanita muda yang menangis tiada henti. Darah mengalir deras dari wajahnya. Ia menjambak rambutnya, memukuli kepalanya, menghunuskan _kunai _ke dadanya.

"Dengan begini, Konoha akan selamanya berada dalam keabadian..."

Itulah yang diucapkan Kakashi.

Namun, bukan bibirnya yang melafaskannya. Hanya, hatinya yang kosong.

'_Naruto... Sasuke... Apa—'_

—_yang sebenarnya ada di dalam otak kalian?'_

Hatake Kakashi menangis untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

><p>Ia kembali membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuh ringkihnya. Ia melepaskan jubah Hokage miliknya dan menyelimuti dua pusara raksasa dengan tinta emas sebagai penanda kepemilikannya. Tak dapat dielakkan pula. Para <em>Bijuu <em>terlanjur marah pada Sasuke. Mereka terlalu benci pada Uchiha itu. Ia telah membawa banyak penderitaan bagi semuanya. Sedangkan, si anak bodoh itu masih saja tetap bodoh hingga akhir. Hanya... itu bukanlah satu-satunya kebodohan yang ada di dunia ini.

Hatake Kakashi lah yang seharusnya menerima hujatan itu.

Namun, ia tetap merasakan hawa dingin oleh hujan di petang hari. Ia menggigil hebat. Tapi tak ada ingin tuk segera berpindah dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia seperti mendengar sebuah suara.

'_Sensei. Sensei tahu, Sensei bukanlah guru yang gagal. Sensei adalah Sensei terbaik yang kami miliki. Kalau bukan karena Sensei, mungkin... mungkin aku takkan pernah mengenal arti dari 'nakama'. Sensei pernah bilang pada kami, bukan?'_

'_Shinobi yang tidak mematuhi peraturan disebut sampah. Tetapi, shinobi yang melupakan rekannya lebih dari sampah. Hm. Akhirnya aku mengerti. Dan, aku tahu. Aku tak bisa membuatmu menanggung beban itu begitu saja. Sebab...'_

'_...aku dan Sasuke sudah bertemu kembali, Sensei!'_

Itu ruh. Itu hantu. Itu dedemit. Itu _akuma_. Itu—sesuatu yang hanya terlintas di benak Kakashi. Tapi, ia mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas. Sangat jelas.

Kedua bahunya menegang. Dua buah tangan seperti menepuk. Ia tak ingin berbalik. Ia sudah cukup ketakutan atas halusinasi yang didapatkannya.

'_Kakashi, terima kasih.'_

Bagai dua suara yang pernah dikenalinya. Bagai dua rupa yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan, ia yakin ia mendengarnya meski membiarkan indera pendengarannya menjadi tuli.

"Naruto? Sasuke?"

'_Beban Konoha tak hanya ada di pundak Sensei saja. Ada __**mereka **__yang akan ikut merasakan derita Sensei. Konoha pasti akan menjadi negeri yang kuat. Nyihihihi.'_

'_Dan... Gomenne. Aku... tidak bisa menjadi Hokage meski harus sampai seperti ini. Tapi... aku yakin, Konoha akan selalu kuat...'_

..._sangat kuat, melebihi negeri manapun._

Saat berbalik, ia tak lagi melihat rintik hujan. Hanya kabut tipis yang lamat-lamat menghilang. Di sana, banyak bayang yang tak dikenalinya. Namun, ia bisa mengenal suara-suara itu. Itu... mereka. Para daun yang tumbuh lebat di pohon Konoha, bersama dengan api yang menyala begitu membara.

Mereka tersenyum. Mereka berlari menggapai tangan Hokage mereka.

_**Mereka**_**.**

Rakyat Konohagakure no Sato.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**終り**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>References :<strong>

[1] Diambil dari Naruto's words di chapter 229 page 16

[2] Diambil dari Sasuke's words di chapter 229 page 15

[3] (*) Diambil dari Naruto's words di chapter 227 page 14

(**) Diambil dari chapter 227 page 15, 16

(***) Diambil dari chapter 227 page 17

(****) Diambil dari chapter 227 page 17

**Glossary :**

- Yamete : Berhenti

- Omae wa zettai ni usuratonkachi : Kamu benar-benar bodoh.

- Shinitaino, Uchiha Sasuke : Mati kau, Uchiha Sasuke

- Teishi Jikan no Jutsu : Jurus Penghenti Waktu.

- Kussoyaro : More like 'dammit'

- Akuma : Iblis

**Author's Note :**

Pada dasarnya, saya membuat judul untuk fic ini oleh karena alasan 'Ours, Yours, and Mine' berarti 'Milik kita. Milikmu dan Milikku'. Konoha adalah milik para ninja Konoha, tidak peduli itu pengkhianat atau Bijuu sekalipun.

Menapa harus mati? Well, bagi saya, mati bukan akhir yang buruk. Malah, masa depan ada setelah kematian. Bukan begitu?

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila fic ini adalah sebuah kegagalan di benak para readers semua. Saya sudah berusaha maksimal dalam membuatnya. OTL OTL.

Saya akan senang bila ada yang bersedia memberi kritik dan saran demi fic ini. Sankyuu.


End file.
